Temptation
by Lain4
Summary: Él era una estrella de rock. Ella una simple estudiante. Ambos estaban asqueados de sus respectivas vidas.
1. Lo que te cansa

**CAPÍTULO 1: LO QUE TE CANSA**

El sol que se colaba a través de los amplios ventanales lo despertó. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las siete de la mañana.

Con mucha pereza movió el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura y se sentó en la cama. Después de ponerse los boxers que aquella noche ella había tirado por el suelo, encendió un cigarrillo del paquete de Malboro que descansaba sobre la mesilla, al lado de su pequeño Nokia.

Enseguida el humo del tabaco se mezcló con el olor a whisky de la habitación, haciendo la combinación de nicotina y alcohol un poco insoportable.

Cuando se iba a levantar, dos brazos le agarraron de la cintura. Él rodó sus ojos: ella se había despertado.

- No deberías fumar tanto – dijo ella cariñosamente apoyando su torso desnudo y su cara en la espalda de él, apretando más el abrazo.

- Mimi, ya tengo un médico, no necesito otro – dijo él fríamente mientras cogía las manos de ella y las separaba de su cintura para poderse levantar.

- Perdona por preocuparme por ti – dijo ella enfadada mientras veía cómo él la rechazaba y se levantaba. Ella se apoyo sobre un codo sin ocultar con las sábanas de seda las curvas de su cuerpo ni sus pechos. Él la había visto desnuda muchísimas veces, y sin ir más lejos aquella noche había recorrido su cuerpo con su boca y sus manos. Ya no era tiempo de tener vergüenza. Echando su cabello hacia atrás con su mano libre, añadió – Es lo que suelen hacer la parejas, preocuparse el uno por el otro.

- Eso cuéntaselo a la prensa, seguro que les encantará – dijo él sarcásticamente. Ella frunció el ceño pero no contestó nada. Él ya se estaba cansando de aquella pantomima montada para hacer publicidad: ella, una de las modelos más cotizadas de las pasarelas, y él, líder, vocalista y bajista de una de las bandas más famosas del mundo; en pocas palabras, la pareja perfecta. Lo malo es que ella pensaba que era cierto. Al principio empezó como un montaje, pero para ella había evolucionado de sexo a, posiblemente, amor, mientras que para él se había quedado en la etapa de sexo. Cada noche era lo mismo: ella venía a su mansión, bebían, empezaban los coqueteos y los flirteos, y al final acaban desnudos en la cama, la piscina, el jacuzzi... o cualquier sitio lo suficientemente excitante para hacerlo. Pero él podía tener sexo siempre que quisiese con cualquier otra mujer, bien pagando, o bien sin necesidad de hacerlo. Muchas mujeres se prestarían gustosas a pasar una noche con él sin cobrar nada.

Él dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo aplastó contra el cenicero para apagarlo. Luego, dirigiéndose al baño la dijo:

- Me voy a duchar. Sería mejor que te fueras a casa. A las diez tienes la reunión con tu manager y con los directivos de aquella empresa.

- ¿Me estás echando de tu casa? – preguntó ella enfadada mirando hacia la puerta donde su amante había desaparecido hacía unos instantes.

- Sólo digo que si vas a hacer de modelo para su nueva colección, lo más lógico es que llegues puntual. Nunca has trabajado con ellos, deberías dar una buena imagen – argumentó él mientras se lavaba la cara con agua para despejarse. Aunque la verdad es que estaba intentando que, cuando él terminase de ducharse, ella ya no estuviese.

- Entonces, ¿cómo me lo tomo? ¿Como que te preocupas por mí o como que quieres que me vaya? – dijo ella apoyando su cuerpo desnudo en el marco de la puerta del baño. Él lo recorrió con los ojos, demorándose, sobre todo, en sus pechos. Era un cuerpo perfecto, de hecho el más perfecto de los numerosos que había visto y probado, pero él conocía su juego. Ella esperaba, presentándose desnuda delante de él, que reanudaran en la ducha lo que habían estado haciendo aquella noche. Luego la miró a los ojos y dijo:

- Tómatelo como te dé la gana – y con eso cerró la puerta del baño, dejando a una perpleja Mimi delante de un gran trozo de madera blanca.

Notas de la autora: He decidido comenzar un nuevo fic, aunque no tengo muchas expectativas en él. No sé ni siquiera cómo lo voy a desarrollar, pero bueno, ahí queda. Ya sé que el capítulo es demasiado corto, pero es que con los exámenes no tengo exactamente muchas ganas de escribir. De todos modos, dejadme vuestros reviews diciéndome qué os parece, please.

Por fin terminé ayer el libro de "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix". ¡Qué gran libro! Sinceramente, la espera ha merecido la pena (es que han sido tres años), aunque claro, ahora tengo ganas de más.

Bueno, me despido. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Decisión

**CAPÍTULO 2: DECISI"N**

Había aparcado su deportivo negro cerca del pub. A pesar de que era casi de noche, se había puesto la gorra de baseball y las gafas de sol para evitar ser reconocido.

Mientras caminaba hacia el pub encendió un cigarrillo. Fue con paso lento hacia el lugar echando un vistazo a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Tanta gente conocía su cara y él, posiblemente, no recordaría mañana las que acababa de ver.

Agarró la puerta de madera y tiró de ella. El lugar tenía el aire de los pubs irlandeses, aunque era más pequeño y oscuro; sólo la barra estaba iluminada por unas tenues luces.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo distinguir a Miaro, el batería de su banda, y a Naoki, el dueño del local, sentados en una de las mesas altas tomando unas pintas de cerveza.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – saludó posando las gafas y la gorra encima de la mesa de madera.

- Compadecerme de mí mismo – contestó Miaro con un deje de pesadumbre. El rubio levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a dar una calada al cigarro mientras esperaba una explicación.

- Saori le ha dejado – aclaró Naoki sabiendo lo que estaba pensando - ¿Qué quieres que te ponga Matt?

- Una cerveza de trigo, por favor – pidió el rubio. Naoki asintió y se dirigió hacia la barra. Matt volvió a dar otra calada mientras observaba a su amigo. Saori era otra cantante de j-pop que había llegado a la fama no por su talento, sino por su cara bonita, su cuerpo, su forma de moverlo, y una estúpida canción pegadiza, donde se repetía el estribillo cada dos líneas, y a la que le acompañaba un baile igual de estúpido. Miaro la había conocido en una fiesta y el que empezaran a salir la había ayudado aún más. Lo malo es que él se había enamorado y eso, era algo que nunca debía hacerse. Para Matt, el amor verdadero no existía o en todo caso equivalía a los beneficios que podías obtener y cómo de llena estaba tu cuenta bancaria – ¿Por qué?

Fue una pregunta corta, directa y formulada sin ningún interés. Miaro levantó la cabeza y posó sus ojos en los de su amigo. Éste le sostuvo la mirada con un deje de aburrimiento, mientras volvía a posar el cigarro en sus labios. La llegada de Naoki con la cerveza de Matt rompió el contacto visual. Miaro volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia su cerveza mientras que con un suspiro contestaba:

- Me ha dejado por Teru Tanaka, el vocalista de Mizu.

"Otro grupo estúpido" pensó el rubio aunque no lo dijo en alto, sino que simplemente apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

- La quería muchísimo. Incluso le había comprado esto – prosiguió el muchacho a la vez que sacaba del bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro. Naoki y Matt se miraron un poco sorprendidos aunque siguieron sin abrir la boca – Iba a proponerle que se casara conmigo.

Miaro miró primero a Naoki, quien apartó la vista, y luego a Matt, del que sólo recibió un simple "Hmmm" a la vez que volvía a su cerveza.

- Por lo menos podrías decir algo más inteligente que un "hmmm" – le recriminó el muchacho.

- Oye Miaro, ya sabes lo que opino de esa bobada del amor... – dijo vacilando si continuar – y de Saori.

- Ya sé que tienes un corazón de piedra y todo eso, y que no te cae muy bien Saori, pero podías darme algún consuelo.

Naoki le dirigió a Matt una mirada de advertencia que éste ignoró por completo.

- Vale. Es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar – contestó simplemente a la vez que bebía otro sorbo de cerveza. Naoki se llevó una mano a la frente ante el poco tacto de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno ya sabes, Saori es una especie de Courtney Love[1] y nosotros no querríamos que tú acabaras como Kurt Cobain[2] – explicó el rubio e inmediatamente cambió de tema – Mira, una canción suya. _Load up on guns and bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend..._ – empezó a tararear la letra de la canción que acababa de comenzar. Al captar la mirada de desaprobación de Naoki, dijo - ¿Qué? Es lo que todos pensamos, yo simplemente me limito a decirlo.

- Voy al baño un momento – dijo Miaro levantándose de la mesa.

- Espero que no se suicide – comentó por lo bajo el rubio.

- Mira que eres burro – dijo Naoki levantándose para atender a unos clientes que acababan de entrar. Matt se encogió de hombros y siguió cantando por lo bajo: _With the lights out it's less dangerous_ _here we are now_ _entertain us I feel stupid and contagious…_[3]__

Cuando Miaro regresó, Matt estaba sentado solo en la mesa revisando los mensajes de su móvil. El muchacho se sentó al lado de su amigo y permanecieron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Al ver que Naoki no regresaba, Miaro rompió el silencio que se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que todos pensáis?

Matt ni se inmutó y siguió mirando los mensajes que tenía. Cuando Miaro pensaba que ya no le iba a contestar, el rubio se volvió y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

- Te aseguro que ha sido para mejor – dijo Matt con sinceridad. Su amigo le miró confundido y el muchacho tomó un poco de aire, ya era hora de que fuera sabiendo la verdad – Digamos que últimamente, tú no eras el único que le calentaba la cama.

Inmediatamente de haberlo dicho, se arrepintió de ello. Miaro era el bromista del grupo y casi siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero la expresión de desolación que puso su amigo en ese momento, era algo que nunca había visto.

- Oye, oye, venga que no es para tanto – dijo Matt dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Miaro para intentar arreglarlo. En ese momento llegaron los otros dos integrantes del grupo, Aki y Takashi. Matt nunca estuvo más agradecido.

- ¿De quién es el funeral? – preguntó Takashi a la vez que se sentaba.

- Saori le ha dejado – aclaró Matt. Takashi y Aki se miraron aunque no dijeron nada.

- ¡Vosotros también lo sabíais! – dijo Miaro con asombro.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué te había dejado? Que va, nosotros no... – intentó decir Aki.

- ¡No! – le cortó Miaro – Que llevaba bastante tiempo engañándome.

Aki y Takashi se volvieron a mirar sin decir nada.

- No puedo creer que no me dijerais nada – acusó Miaro a sus tres amigos.

- Voy a por tabaco – dijo Matt escabulléndose hacia la máquina, ante la asombrada mirada de los recién llegados.

- Yo voy a pedirle un par de cervezas a Naoki – dijo Takashi dejando a un, todavía más perplejo, Aki en la mesa.

- Ni se te ocurra largarte Aki – le amenazó Miaro – Explícamelo. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

- Bueno, la verdad... – empezó a decir Aki pero ante la mirada de su amigo continuó rápidamente – desde hace unos cuantos meses.

- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente "unos cuantos meses"? – preguntó con recelo Miaro.

- ¿Doce? – respondió Aki con una sonrisa dudosa que desapareció enseguida.

- Venga Miaro – dijo Matt sentándose otra vez y abriendo su nuevo paquete de Malboro – no es para tanto. Olvídate de ella. 

-  Matt tiene razón Miaro – dijo Takashi entregándole una cerveza a Aki y sentándose con la suya – Nos iremos de vacaciones y te buscaremos una chica.

- Una buena chica – puntualizó Aki.

- Exacto. Y además extranjera. Las japonesas son muy crueles – bromeó Matt y todos, incluso Miaro, rieron.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Tenéis razón. Que se quede con su Tanaka, yo no la necesitó – dijo de repente Miaro. Matt sonrió por lo rápido que había cambiado de opinión su amigo.

- ¡Así se habla Miaro! – dijo Takashi que alzó su jarra de cerveza y la chocó con las de sus amigos. Tras un momento de silencio se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Tanaka?

- Teru Tanaka, el de Mizu – aclaró Matt.

- Tío, si que tenías que ser malo – se burló Aki. Miaro le lanzó una mirada asesina y le tiró el posavasos, mientras sus amigos reían. Enseguida se les unió Naoki y siguieron bromeando durante un rato hasta que empezaron a hablar de temas un poco más serios. Naoki se levantaba de vez en cuando para atender a los clientes que entraban o se iban y después regresaba a la mesa.

- Chicos, ¿a veces no habéis tenido otro sueño aparte de la banda? – preguntó de repente Miaro a sus amigos. Éstos le miraron un poco sorprendidos y el muchacho inmediatamente se dispuso a explicarse – Por ejemplo, tú, Matt. – dijo volviéndose hacia su amigo quien le miraba con las cejas levantadas – Estás haciendo una carrera, ¿no te gustaría terminarla sin las presiones de la banda? Además, siempre has dicho que te gustaría recorrer mundo.

- Ya hemos recorrido mundo. La semana pasada estuvimos en Nueva York por una simple entrevista ¿recuerdas? – preguntó el rubio como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero Matt. Olvidadlo.

Matt le miró un momento y finalmente se sinceró.

- No te negaré que sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que estar tan pendiente de la banda, pero me las puedo arreglar.

- Miaro tiene razón, Matt – dijo Aki de repente – Todos somos más mayores que tú y ya hemos acabado nuestras carreras, bueno menos Takashi – dijo con sorna el muchacho a la vez que su amigo le sacaba la lengua – Tal vez sea hora de que nos tomemos un descanso.

Nadie dijo nada y permanecieron en silencio mientras acababan sus cervezas. Una vez terminada la suya, Matt cogió su gorra y sus gafas y se dirigió a la barra a pagar la consumición. Luego salió del pub sin despedirse de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su coche.

Odiaba que le trataran como a un crío por el simple hecho de ser unos años más joven que ellos. Estuvo varias horas dando vueltas en su coche sin decidirse a volver a casa. Conducir le ayudaba a pensar y el aire que entraba por la ventanilla le refrescaba las ideas. De repente, frenó el coche y dio la vuelta. Había tomado una decisión.

Cuando llegó a su destino vio que, a pesar de ser bastante tarde, había mucha gente. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Miaro. Tras varios tonos, su amigo cogió el teléfono.

- ¡Matt! – exclamó Miaro – Oye sentimos haber...

- Me voy – le cortó el rubio.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que me voy – volvió a repetir el muchacho.

- Oye Matt, no te oigo bien, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Miaro al oír varias voces de fondo.

- En el aeropuerto – contestó Matt – He estado pensando en lo que me dijisteis y he decidido que me voy.

Miaro, Aki y Takashi se habían arremolinado alrededor del móvil del primero para oír lo que tenía que decir el vocalista de su grupo, pero ni mucho menos se esperaban aquello.

- ¿Y adónde piensas ir listillo? – le preguntó Aki un poco enfadado.

- Pues no sé. Cogeré el primer vuelo que salga.

- Venga ya Matt, deja de bromear, no tiene ninguna gracia. Cómo vas a... – empezó a decir de nuevo Miaro pero otra vez fue cortado por Matt.

- A Londres, sale dentro de quince minutos y seguro que hay plazas libres – dijo el rubio mirando a la pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos.

- No seas capullo Yamato – pocas veces Aki utiliza el verdadero nombre del rubio y eso era cuando estaba muy enfadado – ¿Para qué te vas a largar?

- Tú mismo lo dijiste Aki. Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un descanso y así yo podré concentrarme en mi carrera pero en otro país.

- ¡Ya se lo que dije! Pero no puedes decidirlo así, de pronto, sin preparar nada – intentó convencer Aki.

- Ya lo haré allí. Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito, el pasaporte, dinero y mi guitarra. Ya me las arreglaré cuando llegue.

- ¡Takashi dile algo! – oyó Matt decir a Aki, lo que le produjo una sonrisa. Takashi por su parte se había quedado mudo y ante el apremio de su amigo dijo:

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga si es un cabezota? – y luego añadió vacilando ante la reacción que pudiera tener su amigo – Además, a mí me parece una buena idea.

Aki abrió los ojos como platos y Matt aumentó aún más su sonrisa.

- ¿Miaro? – pidió ayuda Aki a su otro amigo. Y al ver que su otro amigo no contestaba continuó – No me digas que a ti también te parece una buena idea.

- Bueno, que quieres que te diga Aki, si él quiere hacerlo, que lo haga – contestó un poco temeroso Miaro mientras que Aki se quedaba sin palabras.

- Gracias chicos, sois los mejores – dijo Matt a través del teléfono.

- De acuerdo, ¡haz lo que te dé la gana! – se dio por vencido Aki.

- Tranquilos, os llamaré cuando haya llegado – dijo riendo el muchacho que colgó el móvil y se dirigió a sacar su billete. Cinco minutos después caminaba por la puerta de embarque hacia el avión.

No miró ni un solo momento hacia lo que dejaba atrás. Lo que tenía delante era mucho más emocionante.

Notas de la autora: Siento muchísimo la tardanza (es que han sido más de siete meses) pero aquí os  dejo el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a la gente que dejó su review en el primer capítulo. Espero que me digáis que os aparecido esté. Y de nuevo lo siento muchísimo.

[1] Courtney Love: La mujer de Kurt Cobain. No voy a despotricar sobre ella por si alguien la tiene en consideración.

[2] Kurt Cobain: Cantante de Nirvana. Por desgracia, el 5 de abril de 1994, Kurt Cobain se quitó la vida. El 8 de abril, su cadáver fue hallado en su casa, con la cabeza destrozada por un disparo de escopeta. La versión oficial habla de suicidio, pero muchos rumores, libros biográficos e incluso películas documentales hablan de asesinato, implicando directamente a su viuda, Courtney Love, como sospechosa.

[3] Son las letras de la canción de Nirvana _Smells like Teen Spirit_


	3. Fachada

**CAPÍTULO 3: FACHADA**

Se despertó y se frotó la cara con las manos a la vez que dejaba escapar un gran bostezo. Al girar la cabeza vio los enormes números rojos de un reloj digital. Lanzando una maldición apartó el brazo que le rodeaba y saltó de cama buscando sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo.

A la vez que intentaba calzarse una de sus maltrechas deportivas entró en el baño que había en la habitación y se lavó la cara. Al mirarse al espejo vio las ojeras de varios días aunque simplemente se paso una mano por los cabellos negros en un intento de peinarse.

Al salir del baño, localizó su mochila encima de una silla y la recogió. Antes de salir de la habitación dirigió una mirada a la rubia que dejaba en aquella cama que no era suya. Sólo recordaba que la había conocido la noche anterior en un pub, habían bebido un "poco" y... bueno, el resto estaba bastante claro. Aunque con un poco de suerte, no la volvería a ver.

Salió del apartamento lo más sigilosamente posible, bajó las escaleras del edificio rápidamente y salió al exterior. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y soltó un silbido al reconocer la zona dónde estaba: entre Hyde Park y Green Park, es decir, en el barrio de Mayfair[1].

Mientras caminaba por las calles, la poca gente que se encontraba en ellas le miraba con cara de desaprobación. Sus pantalones vaqueros rotos y su sudadera negra con una gran 'A' roja rodeada de un círculo[2], distaban mucho de los elegantes modelos de Armani y Channel que se veían por aquellas calles.

Miró de nuevo el reloj y lanzó otra maldición mientras echaba a correr. Al señor Smith no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia que volviera a llegar tarde a física. Salió del lujoso barrio y se metió en la primera estación de metro que encontró. Tuvo que cambiar tres veces de tren hasta llegar a una salida cercana a su facultad.

Cuando llegó al edificio, soltó un suspiro de alivio; todavía había mucha gente en los pasillos. Con paso decidido subió al segundo piso y se dirigió al aula donde tenía la clase. Afuera estaba el grupo de la gente con la que andaba, apurando el último cigarro o bebiendo un café para poder aguantar la clase. No los consideraba exactamente sus amigos, simplemente les dejaba andar con él.

- ¿Qué tal anoche? – le insinuó uno nada más se acercó.

- Sí, la rubia con la que te fuiste anoche no tenía nada que envidiar a la morena de la noche anterior – le dijo otro.

"Críos" pensó él; le consideraban un semidiós por pasar una noche con una tía. Los ignoró y entró en la clase en busca de un sitio. Inmediatamente después comenzó a entrar el resto de la gente que estaba afuera seguidos del profesor Smith.

Al comprobar quién se sentaba a su lado, deseó haber esperado fuera aunque luego tuviese que sentarse atrás.

- Buenos días Matt. ¿Te divertiste anoche? – preguntó enfadada Jenny, una muchacha rubia con la que había "intimado" poco después de llegar a Londres. Yamato la ignoró y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila. Esto irritó aún más a la muchacha – No puedo creer que me dejaras tirada. Se supone que…

- ¿Qué se supone Jen? – la cortó el muchacho un poco molesto.

- Pues… que estamos saliendo, ¿no? – preguntó dubitativa la muchacha.

- Mira Jen, cuando nos apetece nos lo pasamos bien, pero nada más – le explicó el muchacho dando por zanjado el tema.

- Pero… – comenzó a decir la muchacha pero fue interrumpida otra vez.

- Señorita Reynolds, si no tiene nada que compartir con la clase, cállese o salga fuera – dijo el señor Smith – Usted decide.

Yamato se sintió aliviado de no tener que seguir con aquella conversación. De hecho no entendía por qué la rubia se había puesto así. En ese caso, casi todas las muchachas que estaban en aquella clase deberían estar de la misma forma; había intimado con casi todas ellas. Sólo se salvaban las que se sentaban en la fila de adelante, demasiado feas o tímidas como para hablar con él; cada vez que pasaba por su lado o las hablaba, bajaban la cabeza como si él fuera un rey o algo parecido.

También se salvaba Takenouchi, una muchacha pelirroja que siempre llegaba aún más tarde que él, con la que había hablado alguna que otra vez. Le gustaba su carácter; el primer día no se había dejado acobardar por un grupo de muchachos cuando se habían metido con su apariencia. Ella les había respondido de forma mordaz y había entrado en clase dejando a los muchachos petrificados y al resto del pasillo riendo.

Yamato no negaba que su aspecto era divertido. Siempre iba cargada de libros, con el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado, incluso estético dirían algunos, y con unas grandes gafas redondas tapadas por el flequillo que le resbalaba por la cara y que ella intentaba colocar detrás de sus orejas siempre que podía. Era gracioso verla llegar a clase, con la nariz roja por el frío, perdida entre jerséis o chaquetas dos tallas más grandes que ella, lo cual la hacía parecer más menuda de lo que en realidad era.

De repente se abrió la puerta y entró la muchacha corriendo:

- Siento mucho el retraso señor Smith – dijo la muchacha entre jadeos a causa de la carrera y echando vaho por la boca debido al frío.

- Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo el profesor – Tome asiento, vamos a comenzar la clase.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia un asiento libre al final de la clase a la vez que se quitaba su larga bufanda de lana con rayas de colores. Una vez sentada sacó sus cosas sobre la mesa y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Al final de la clase el señor Smith les indicó que en el tablón de anuncios había dejado una hoja donde especificaba los grupos para el trabajo que les había mandado en aquella clase. Esto pillo por sorpresa a mucha gente, ya que a la media hora de que hubiese comenzado la clase, más de la mitad de las personas estaban dedicándose a otra cosa totalmente diferente a la física. A Yamato no es que le interesasen mucho los fluidos, pero si quería aprobar aquel curso debía mantenerse despierto.

- Y lo quiero para este lunes – dijo el señor Smith saliendo por la puerta a la vez que dejaba un rastro de protestas de los estudiantes ya que era viernes y tendrían que emplear todo el fin de semana en hacer el trabajo.

La gente empezó a salir y todos se agolparon ante el tablón de anuncios. Yamato, debido a su altura, no necesito acercarse mucho para ver a su compañero de trabajo. En cuanto localizó su apellido leyó:

_"Takashi Yamato --- Takenouchi Sora"_

- Vaya, parece que nos ha tocado juntos – dijo una voz a su lado. Cuando se giró encontró la figura de la muchacha mirando hacia el tablón. Era más alta de lo que él creía.

- Sí, así es – contestó el muchacho sin saber qué decir. La muchacha le miró de una forma extraña, pero no dijo nada. Al sentir el incómodo silencio, el muchacho continuó – Entonces… ¿quieres quedar esta tarde?

- De acuerdo – dijo la muchacha aliviada – Esta tarde salgo antes de trabajar, así que si te parece bien, podemos quedar sobre las seis en la biblioteca pública.

- Perfecto.

- El último piso está acondicionado para hacer trabajos. Detrás de las estanterías del fondo hay unas cuantas mesas donde se está bien. Nos vemos allí ¿vale?

- De acuerdo.

- Genial – dijo ella mirándole otra vez de forma extraña. El chico era corto en palabras – Bueno, yo ahora tengo cálculo… Nos vemos esta tarde, hasta luego – y sin esperar la respuesta del chico echó a correr por el pasillo.

Él dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su clase de tecnología aeroespacial. La chica era extraña, pero él había quedado como un memo al hacerse valedor de tan extendido vocabulario. Volvió a acordarse de lo que había leído:

_"Takashi Yamato --- Takenouchi Sora"_

Le hacía gracia haber utilizado el apellido de soltera de su madre. Había llegado a un acuerdo con la universidad para que se respetara su intimidad y aunque estuviera matriculado como Yamato Ishida, en las actas aparecía como Yamato Takashi. Para completar su disfraz se había cortado un poco el pelo y se lo había teñido de negro. Los primeros días llevaba una gorra, no le apetecía que ninguna fan lunática saltara sobre él, pero a las pocas semanas se hizo patente que nadie le reconocería.

Yamato continuó con sus clases durante casi toda la mañana. Cuando llego a su apartamento eran las cuatro de la tarde. Pidió algo al restaurante que había abajo y calculando el tiempo que tardarían en subírselo, se metió en la ducha.

Al llegar a Londres se había comprado un apartamento con un gran ventanal y lo había decorado sin reparar en gastos. Cuando salió de la ducha se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y al llegar al salón se tiró encima del sofá. Buscó el mando tanteando entre los cojines y cuando lo encontró encendió la gran pantalla de plasma que tenía colgada de la pared. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre y el muchacho se levantó para abrir la puerta a su comida.

Al otro lado había una joven que se sonrojó enseguida al ver el aspecto en que Yamato le había abierto la puerta. Los ejercicios del gimnasio que realizaba casi todos los días, se notaban a lo largo de todo su torso.

- Con permiso – dijo la muchacha y entró a poner la mesa. Yamato simplemente sonrió a la vez que la dejaba pasar. Cuando terminó, aún con el sonrojo visible en las mejillas, se despidió y salió deprisa por la puerta.

- ¡Qué pudorosas son algunas inglesas! – dijo el muchacho pensando en que la mayoría de las muchachas que había conocido en Londres no eran para nada vergonzosas.

Casi eran las seis cuando terminó de vestirse. Cogió su mochila con los apuntes de física y su iBook[3], y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tardó cinco minutos en llegar y cuando subió al último piso, vio que la sala estaba medio llena. Algunas de las personas que había allí eran compañeros que habían comenzado a realizar el trabajo.

Cuando localizó las estanterías al fondo de la sala, se dirigió hacia el lugar que Sora le había indicado. Efectivamente allí había unas mesas y era un gran sitio; las estanterías amortiguaban el ruido proveniente del otro lado y había una temperatura agradable, ni frío ni calor. Además no había nadie sentado en ninguna de las mesas.

Yamato se sentó en una, sacó sus apuntes y su ordenador, y comenzó a buscar información sobre el trabajo en Internet. Llevaba quince minutos tomando apuntes y mirando el ordenador, cuando una voz lo sacó de su concentración.

- Siento llegar tarde, pero mi jefe es un capullo.

Yamato reconoció la voz como la de Sora y cuando levantó la cabeza casi no reconoció a la muchacha. No llevaba las gafas y su cabello, a pesar de seguir llevándolo de forma descuidada, no le caía por la cara, lo cual le permitía a Yamato ver todas las facciones de la muchacha. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto. Eran rojizos y adquirían un brillo especial cuando sonreía. La cara era ovalada, de una tez blanquecina, que le daba el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, en la que destacaba los pequeños labios rosados.

Así que detrás de la fachada de la desgarbada Sora Takenouchi se encontraba aquello… El trabajo iba a ser más interesante de lo que él pensaba.

[1] Mayfair: Es uno de los barrios más elegantes y caros de Londres.

[2] A rodeada de un círculo: Es el símbolo de la Anarquía.

[3] iBook: Portátil de Apple.

Notas de la autora: Siento mucho el retraso, como siempre, pero es que estoy muy liada con el trabajo y además tampoco he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente. Hay gente que me ha pedido que actualice el fic "Cuando te vuelva a ver" pero sinceramente casi no tengo ideas, además no me gusta mucho como está quedando ¿qué pensáis?

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido. Me quede asombrada de que a tanta gente le gustará el fic. ¡Seguid dejando! Además he visto que mucha gente ha subido nuevos fics o ha actualizado los que tenía. Son todos geniales.

Mucha gente no sabrá lo que es un iBook pero es una maravilla. Lleva el sistema operativo de Mac OS X y funciona... Otra maravilla es el iPod, también de Apple, lo probé la semana pasada cuando estuve en París y es una gozada; es pequeño, no pesa nada y tiene un disco duro enorme para que almacenes toda la música que quieras. El problema es que es muy caro… :(

Por cierto, si tenéis ocasión de ir a Paris no la desaprovechéis, es una ciudad muy bonita. Y Francia también es un país muy chulo.

Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo y me digáis que os ha parecido. Esto es todo hasta… Esto es todo.


End file.
